


Bad Liar (Head Student)

by Zarius



Category: The Demon Headmaster Series - Gillian Cross, cbbc
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Head Student, Inappropriate Use of Hypnosis Mics, Other, Season/Series 04, Song: Bad Liar (Imagine Dragons), Teacher-Student Relationship, Total Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Head Student is the 'ship codename for Demon Headmaster/Lizzie WarrenI'm not normally into teacher/student relationships, even if they are frequent in society (heck, it happened at my own school once), but I thought as an interesting creative risk it was worth looking into, especially with the kind of chemistry the leads of this latest CBBC offering tend to have.I would never dream of 'shipping Dinah Hunter with the original Headmaster in the classic series (I strictly enjoy their protagonist/antagonist relationship...though bizarrely you can find an unironic Di/Headmaster 'shipping video on Youtube by a user called Partypandas 101)I might expand on this later on when I get my hands on episode three, as there's an interesting plot development in that which I looked into with my story "No Star Shone Brighter" that could work.





	Bad Liar (Head Student)

**Author's Note:**

> Head Student is the 'ship codename for Demon Headmaster/Lizzie Warren
> 
> I'm not normally into teacher/student relationships, even if they are frequent in society (heck, it happened at my own school once), but I thought as an interesting creative risk it was worth looking into, especially with the kind of chemistry the leads of this latest CBBC offering tend to have.
> 
> I would never dream of 'shipping Dinah Hunter with the original Headmaster in the classic series (I strictly enjoy their protagonist/antagonist relationship...though bizarrely you can find an unironic Di/Headmaster 'shipping video on Youtube by a user called Partypandas 101)
> 
> I might expand on this later on when I get my hands on episode three, as there's an interesting plot development in that which I looked into with my story "No Star Shone Brighter" that could work.

password: headmaster


End file.
